Under The Gun
Under The Gun is the sixth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on July 16, 2013. Synopsis The episode opens with Hanna being questioned by Linda Tanner at the Rosewood Police Station. Hanna remains silent while Lt. Tanner asks where she got the gun and why 2 of the 6 bullets are missing. Hanna faces up to a 7-year sentence for carrying a concealed weapon. Lt. Tanner tells Hanna to think about who she is trying to protect, when Ashley walks in and tells them that Hanna has been bailed out and that they can leave. Lt. Tanner escorts them out where Hanna's father is waiting. He reveals that the police are keeping the gun for testing. At school, Emily talks to Hanna over the phone, who is stuck at home until the District Attorney calls. Hanna informs Emily that she is facing up to 7 years in prison. Emily thinks it is time for Hanna to tell her parents about "A," but Hanna is resistant because she is not sure if her mom is actually responsible for Wilden's death. Emily hangs up when Shana walks into the locker room wearing a Sharks sweatshirt. She explains she has enrolled at Rosewood High mid-semester because they have a better swim program than her old private school. Shana notices a flyer advertising the Brew's open mic night and asks Emily if it's too late to sign up. Tom walks into Hanna's room and questions her about what she told the cops, and also wants to know where Hanna found the gun. Hanna yells that she was trying to protect her mother. She insists she did not take the gun from Tom's desk. Hanna then gets a text. At the Brew, Aria expresses how surprised she was to hear Hanna had been arrested. Spencer agrees, and mentions she thinks Emily has been avoiding her since their fight that night. Aria says that Spencer and Emily need to just apologize to each other and move on. Emily arrives and tells the girls that the cops are testing the gun that Hanna found. She also tells them that Shana has taken her spot on the swim team. A new employee at the Brew drops a tray, and Aria goes over to help him since he is one of Mike's friends and Emily needs a break. Connor asks Aria if she would help him with his English paper. Aria considers it for a moment, then agrees. Meanwhile, Spencer and Emily apologize to each other. Tom tells Ashley that Hanna found the gun in the bag in her closet. Ashley admits to taking Tom's gun, but adamantly insists she did not bring a gun into her house. Someone must be setting her up. Hanna looks back at her text message, which is from "A." It says that if Hanna brings up "A" at all, then both Tom and Ashley will get blamed for Wilden's murder. Mona storms into the Brew and confronts the girls. She gives Spencer the opportunity to have this conversation in private, but Spencer refuses. Mona says that she has been away because she has been tracking down the missing RV and declares that Toby took it, and Spencer covered for him. The other girls believe Mona is lying, but Spencer admits it. Aria and Emily go back to Emily's house and talk about why Spencer would lie to them and how it is affecting Hanna and her mom. Hanna calls Aria and before she can tell her this development about Spencer and Toby, Hanna tells her that "A" definitely set up her mom. She hears her mom and dad talking outside so she hangs up with the girls, telling them not to call or try to help, and goes to listen to them. Ashley reveals that she couldn’t get the kind of money that Wilden wanted to leave town so she took the gun from Tom just as a precaution. Wilden grabbed the gun out of her hands and Ashley ran. Caleb rings the doorbell, but before Hanna can get to him, Tom tells him to leave. Ashley says there is nothing he can do to help and also asks him to leave. Spencer encourages Toby to tell the girls why he gave the lair to "A," but Toby says that if she tells the girls about his mom, "A" won’t give him any more information and he'll never know what really happened to her. He says that he talked to Eddie Lamb at Radley, and he didn’t mention Ali, but is definitely hiding something. He tried talking to his dad too, but it didn’t go well. Spencer can't sit around and do nothing so she picks up the phone and calls Gamma Zeta Chi, the sorority at Cicero College, to ask about the hidden room. At her house, Aria helps Connor with his English paper. They are interrupted by Mike, who seems surprised to see Connor there. He leaves without saying much, leading Connor to believe he's mad at him, but Aria knows Mike is still mad at her for encouraging Ella to move away. Meanwhile, Emily visits Hanna at her house, using homework as an excuse to see her. Hanna tells her she feels like she's in purgatory. Emily wants Hanna to hand over the footage from Wilden's dash cam because it proves Shana and Jenna are connected to Wilden, giving the police 2 addition suspects besides Ashley. Hanna thinks "A" will retaliate if she gives the hard drive to the cops, but Emily wants to turn it in anonymously. Hanna reluctantly gets the hard drive out of her jewelry box and gives it to Emily. Connor and Aria finish with the paper. Aria walks him to the door, wishing him luck on his next lacrosse game. Before Connor leaves, he kisses Aria, who pushes him away and tells him she isn’t interested. The next day, Emily goes to the police station and hangs some flyers for The Brew's open mic night. When Lt. Tanner walks away, she leaves a copy of the Wilden's dash cam footage on Lt. Tanner’s desk with an anonymous note attached. Ashley is distracted because of the murder charges she might be facing and accidentally burns herself on the stove. Tom comes in and tries to help. He tells her admitting to self-defense might be the smartest choice, but Ashley refuses to admit to something she did not do. She says the fact they haven't heard from the District Attorney is a bad sign. At school, Spencer tells Emily that she called the sorority. The sorority told her that Carla Grunwald, the house mother, used to disappear from the house and reappear out of nowhere. Spencer thinks that Mrs. Grunwald talked to Ali in that room. However, Emily is mad that Spencer still won't tell them why she lied about Toby taking the RV. Emily walks away and notices Shana practicing violin in the music room. Meanwhile, Mike storms up to Aria, annoyed that she hooked up with Connor last night. He tells Aria he just hear Connor talking about it in the locker room. Aria marches down the hall, past Mr. Fitz, and straight into the boy’s locker room and confronts Connor in front of his friends. Aria tries to set the record straight - that nothing happened between them last night, but Connor keeps pushing the rumor, and brings up her relationship with Mr. Fitz, calling her a slut and humiliating her in front of his friends. Then Mr. Fitz appears and tells Aria that she shouldn’t be in there. He heard the whole thing. After school, Spencer and Toby drive to the town where Mrs. Grunwald lives—a town called Ravenswood. Ezra approaches Aria on the stairs and tells her she can't let a stupid rumor started by a bunch of jerks get to her. Aria points out that it's not just a stupid rumor, there is some truth to it, and tells Ezra he can't be the guy who makes her feel better anymore and leaves. Toby and Spencer go into the town of Ravenswood. It is unlike any place they have ever seen before. There are no street signs anywhere and nobody responds when they ask for directions. They see a strange man looking at them through a window, but they don’t talk to him. Emily approaches Mona at school demanding information about this new "A" they're all facing. Mona reminds Emily that "A" is now in control of the lair which contains tons of evidence against them. One wrong move and everything goes up in flames. In Ravenswood, Spencer and Toby drive to Mrs. Grunwald’s house on Saw Mill Road. The groundskeeper turns them away, and after they leave, suspiciously takes out his cellphone to make a call. Back in town, Toby suggests they get something to eat because he's starving and can tell Spencer's blood sugar is low. Spencer says she's not hungry, then sees a woman who looks like Mrs. Grunwald inside a hair salon. She walks in and questions her about Ali, but Mrs. Grunwald denies ever talking to her on the phone or ever knowing her. Aria lies in bed crying. Mike comes in and apologies for not standing up for her at school. He says he should have known that Connor was lying and promises to make it up to her. Hanna walks in her house, finding her dad waiting for her on the stairs. She tells him she needed some fresh air took a walk down the footpath to the pond he used to take her to as a little girl. Hanna says it's all her fault. Tom says he wishes Hanna had come to him before things escalated the way they did. Hanna tells him she didn’t think he wanted her to. They remain there in silence. Spencer is frustrated Mrs. Grunwald wouldn't give her any information. Toby tells Spencer she has to let it go. Spencer hits back, implying Toby is the one who needs to let things go. Toby reminds Spencer they are following a lead she got from a bird. Spencer says it's better than trusting "A." While Toby goes to get some food, music begins playing through speakers in the town and many townspeople head over to a statue of an angel in the cemetery. Spencer follows them and sees Shana there, carrying a package. Spencer runs back and tells Toby that Shana is there, and they see Shana getting into Jenna’s car and driving away. They try to chase her, but a bird flies into their windshield and dies, which gives Shana enough time to get away. While a singer performs on state at open mic night at the Brew, Emily offers Aria a choice of pastries - sympathy food to help her get over the whole situation with Connor. Emily selflessly put Connor on garbage duty, which lifts Aria's spirits a bit. Spencer arrives and tells them about what has happened in Ravenswood. Lt. Tanner shows up and tells Emily to find someone to cover her shift; her presence is requested at the police station. Confused, Emily leaves wth Lt. Tanner. At the station, Lt. Tanner shows Emily a CD which had been left on her desk anonymously about an hour after Emily had been seen their posting flyers for open mic night. The handwriting on the note matches a card from Emily found on Pam Fields' desk. A video of Red Coat wearing a black wig and an Emily mask, holding a sign that says GUILTY plays. Emily realizes that "A" switched the videos after she left and tells Lt. Tanner that it must be a bizarre prank. Lt. Tanner leaves, but says that they’ll talk later. At the Brew, Spencer is still annoyed about losing track of Shana, then they notice Shana on stage, performing a violin solo. As she plays the violin, we see Ezra watching Aria from outside The Brew and Emily still watching at the video of Red Coat in horror. Meanwhile, someone in a Rosewood High Sharks jacket smashes Connor’s car, which is parked in the alley behind the Brew. When Connor sees him, the hooded figure runs away. At Hanna’s house, Lt. Tanner arrives and arrests Ashley. Hanna yells that she didn't do it. Lt. Tanner says that Tom's gun was used to kill Wilden and that Ashley’s fingerprints are on the bullets. Ashley asks Tom to take care of Hanna no matter what happens as she is taken away by the police. In the final shot, "A" breaks into and hotwires a car, and we see that "A" is wearing an Emily mask. Notes * The Emily mask "A" wears in this episode was made in "Cat's Cradle." * Filming began on May 2, 2013, and ended on May 9, 2013. * Ashley tweeted that Norman Buckley was directing this Friday morning and into the night (May 3). * There will be music by Anthony Starble. * Troian tweeted that they are in Season 4 and still can't get Keegan's (Toby) last name right. * The title was confirmed by SpoilerTV and E! Online. * It was directed by Wendey Stanzler and written by Lijah Barasz. Title and Background The title of the episode is "Under the Gun,” an idiom that is used when one feels pressured to do something. The phrase is likely referring to the gun which plays an important part in this episode. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald * Aeriel Miranda as Shana * Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin * Michael Grant as Connor * Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner * Amir Aboulela as the Gardener Quotes Featured Music *"We Need To Be Loved (Acoustic)" by Anthony Starble '(live performance at the The Brew's open mic night) *"Along You Came" by '''Gentlemen Hall '(Mona storms into the Brew) *"Fever Dream" by 'Young Summer '(the girls talk at the Brew; Aria goes over to help Connor) *"All Fall Down" by '''Garrison Starr ft. AG (Toby & Spencer drive to Ravenswood; Ezra asks Aria if she's okay) *"Partita No. 3 for Violin In E Major Bwv 1006 (from Sonatas & Partitas for Violin Bwv 1001-1006): Preludio" by Helmuth Flattermann (Shana's violin solo) Gallery ravenwoods lady in black.jpg PLLS04E06-01.jpg PLLS04E06-02.jpg PLLS04E06-03.jpg PLLS04E06-04.jpg PLLS04E06-05.jpg PLLS04E06-06.jpg PLLS04E06-07.jpg PLLS04E06-08.jpg PLLS04E06-09.jpg PLLS04E06-10.jpg PLLS04E06-11.jpg Pretty-Little-Liars-4x5-2.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-22h31m47s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-22h37m04s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-22h37m33s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-22h37m45s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-22h42m39s28.png Pretty_Little_Liars_S04E06_KissThemGoodbye_net_0052.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:4A Category:ABC Family